Vengeance - Chapter Five
by Soquilii
Summary: Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison and Parker are now the Leverage team. Nate and Sophie, long retired, reside blissfully somewhere in Europe. The team of three has persisted, building their justice-for-hire empire to encompass several countries. Leverage International, Hardison's dream, was now a reality. Now, an old nemesis is back.


**122 CONCORD SW****WASHINGTON DC**

When at last he reached his destination, the old man stepped stiffly off the bus. The business associate, with whom he'd worked before, was at the front door to the warehouse, waiting to greet him. He ushered the old man into the elevator and up to the warehouse office, where a cup of coffee and a sandwich rejuvenated him after his long trip. Once the chatting and pleasantries were done, the two men got down to business, taking the elevator down to the basement of the old building.

'I'm willing to back you in this new venture, Everett, just as we discussed while you were incarcerated,' said Riley. 'In view of that, I thought you might appreciate having something to work with…'

Riley flicked the overhead lights, illuminating a vast subterranean room. Although the unpainted concrete walls were slightly moldy and the floor consisted of cracked and broken tile, there were tables laden with equipment set up among ceiling supports and ventilation shafts. Udall turned to stare at Riley, astonished by what he saw.

'It must be obvious to you; the equipment is yours. Marco and Jaleel brought everything…well, nearly everything, here. It's all been stored here, waiting for you for the past five years.'

Udall wandered among the tables, fingers moving over equipment, notebooks, bottles, tubes and beakers. Incredibly, even his computer awaited him.

'How did…?'

'Oh, I have my ways…' Riley smiled conspiratorially. 'The agent in charge of the case was operating _outside official boundaries_ shall we say…that gave us time to remove everything before the _official _investigation began. By the way, that crew diffused the little surprise you left just inside the door. Good thing, or _my_ men would have triggered it. Next time, let me in on your plans, hmm? Say, where in hell did you get a Claymore, anyway?'

Udall didn't answer. He was still wandering among the tables laid out with equipment, mentally making an inventory. Suddenly, he looked at Riley. 'You removed all this from my house? What evidence did they have left to convict me?'

'Unfortunately, that _unofficial team_ took some papers and uploaded your documents to a thumb drive, plus they had all they needed in that briefcase you were carrying on the subway. Such a shame. If we could have gotten our hands on all that, perhaps you wouldn't have wasted five years.' Riley shrugged.

'Weren't questions raised by the house being emptied?'

'Marco incinerated it. Made it look like an electrical fire. You certainly had enough junk in there to warrant it.'

'You mean my house is gone. Burned.'

'Everything you need is _here_, Everett. What are you complaining about?'

'I guess there's no cause to complain.' Udall came upon the one piece of equipment he needed more than anything else at the moment; a small air pressure chamber he had designed and built before his incarceration. He laid his hand upon it with a satisfied smile.

'That's not all – open the door to your left.'

Udall complied. It was a small room for his own use, equipped with kitchenette, a half-bath and a cot.

He turned to his associate with a satisfied smile. 'It appears I am in your debt, Mr. Riley.'

'Well,' said the bespectacled, rather effeminate man, 'a satisfied customer certainly gladdens the heart. But…understand this, Udall. I'm setting you up here so long as it suits our mutual need. What _you_ get out of it, I frankly could care less. _My_ main concern is taking down the persons who… who humiliated... and…' he rubbed his neck as if he could still feel the harsh sting of Parker's stun gun… '_tased me_!'

'I think our mutual need will be satisfactorily resolved,' replied Udall evenly.

'Let's hope so. Have you a plan?'

'I've never stopped planning for five long years. My only advantage in that place was the knowledge I gained. Invaluable.'

'Then I leave you to begin. Anything you need, make a list. Marco will see to it.'

Riley stepped into the elevator. Udall was glad to see him go. Now he could get down to work.


End file.
